


杏花几度事

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	杏花几度事

转眼又是一年春来。年下家中都忙碌，周九良整日里在店里待着忙账目清点装箱入库，知道孟鹤堂也不得闲，总有些担心，只是回家来看他心情松快别无牵挂，虽然累些倒没有别的症候，才放下心来。  
正月过去家里慢慢得了清闲，周九良闲来无事收拾东西，翻出小时候玩过的不少东西，挑出几样还能用的给了两个孩子，儿子拿着套小弓箭笑得开心，也不管姐姐要去踢毽子，硬拉着她去了前院射箭玩儿。奶娘也只好跟着去，这一时兴起还折腾了不少人。  
“这是什么？”孟鹤堂在一边看着，拿起周九良学下棋时的一套棋谱来。  
“小时候学的，后来家里没人爱下棋，也就搁下了。”周九良翻开看了看，上面自己做的标注还熟悉。底下压着当年用过的黑白子儿，瓷器的质地捞一把在手里有些发凉。他把棋盘从盒子底下拿出来，擦了擦棋秤上落的一点儿浮灰。  
“要不是今儿闲着，不知道哪天才能想起来。”周九良把棋盘搁到桌上，看向孟鹤堂，“咱俩来一局？”却见他把脸微微扭过去。  
“……我不会。”孟鹤堂犹豫了一下回答。  
周九良虽然没见孟鹤堂下过棋，也只以为是家里没人喜欢这个的缘故，看他灵巧却没料到他是这样回答，突然忍不住笑了出声：“你说真的？”  
孟鹤堂扭过脸来压了一下嘴角：“当然是真的。”说完看见周九良脸上还没收回去的笑容，手背在身后肩膀晃了晃像个不好意思的少年似的，脚尖挪动一下，“……不会就是不会。”  
“我总以为你什么都会的。”周九良看他微微气恼又不好开口的模样，他本来很少作出这般情态，这会儿显得年少了许多，心头一热，从身后搂住他，“不会就不会，我现在也不记得多少了。”  
衣领没遮住的一段脖颈露出来，周九良凑上去闻着淡淡的香气，手也跟着不老实地在光滑衣料上游走，孟鹤堂稍微挣动了几下，“大白天你又要做什么”。  
“不做什么，就让我摸一摸。”周九良把侧脸贴到孟鹤堂肩膀，闭上眼睛感受他身上的温热柔软，孟鹤堂跟着他动作也阖上眼睛两个人身形微微摇晃，庭院里一片静谧，偶然才有一点点声响。  
不过这么紧贴着难免勾起些情思，一团火慢慢在下腹聚集，周九良喘息起来，手上还没多大动作，只搂住了怀中人缓缓把手臂收紧。闭着眼睛心思掺着绵绵情意，脑海里轻飘飘地整个人要飞起来似的。下面挡不住地挺立隔着衣服碰到孟鹤堂臀间。  
孟鹤堂觉出层叠衣服掩盖不住的情动，忍不住低着头笑了，手覆在周九良环在他腰腹的手背上，却不露声色，没给出任何回应。  
“孟哥……”  
周九良的声音从脑后低低地传过来，语气低软又亲昵，这还是他们初遇时周九良这么叫过的，情爱纠缠之际也是这样的暧昧柔和，还是少年模样的周九良在他眼前勾勒得生动清楚，抱住了他不愿放手，带着如火的热情顶弄得他低喘连连，说着要把他带回家。这一声儿撩拨得他也发起热，低声回了个“哎”。  
衣纽半解露出一侧肩头，周九良把心爱的人压倒在床铺上，床头桌上还搁着本没看完的书，书页折起一角，他拿起来看，刚好是段风月情浓的故事，词曲不甚高雅，也还算不得太粗俗，孟鹤堂趴在床上手肘撑着自己，伸过脸去看，两个人耳鬓厮磨眼神觑着那书，如今不比刚成婚那会儿，同看这艳情曲调也没人在意。周九良拿着书觉得手酸，手腕一软书本转个个儿掉下去，翻开的一页还能瞧见字迹。  
“你看书上说的……”周九良把孟鹤堂肩头挂着的里衣再扯开一点，吮吸着他光滑的皮肤，在早春的天气里干燥柔软，因为动情泛出香气。  
“说什么？你把书都掉下去了，我怎么看得见？”  
“说的是……”他让孟鹤堂稍稍转过来，亲吻着这一侧的胸乳，舌尖从上面稍微隆起的地方细致地照顾过一整圈，再吮吸着原本色泽浅淡的乳尖，直到它在唇舌之中挺立涨硬，变作熟红模样。  
胸上雪，任君咬。  
孟鹤堂侧身躺着，满身是慵懒情态。经过一冬的时间他白了不少，锦被搭在腰间，往常都捂得严实的小腿和双脚从被子底下露出来，叫周九良想起些床笫流连时足蹬白云之类的比喻，俯下身替他剥了裤子，再从交叠的腿间缓慢地摩挲，那里的皮肤也是凉凉的，在手下光滑如绸缎，股间的秘处安静闭合着。周九良想去拉上帐子少见些风，孟鹤堂拦住了他，“亮一点多好。”  
“那就不用遮了。”  
身下的人又变作趴着的姿势，扭了一下腰臀，细白手指捋着床帐下的流苏玩儿，周九良伏在他身上，手指撑开臀间的入口，才探进去一点点，便知道里面早就湿润不已，指尖勾着挑动出水液，里面温暖湿滑，感受到手指的摸索不住收缩。周九良的两根手指撑开穴道，然后再加入更多的手指扩张，在里面进出自如地活动，勾弄出了水的地方，不一阵穴口便抽搐收缩着泛滥出一波黏稠情液。  
“嗯……”  
本来已经湿润的穴道里手指按揉着，在熟悉的敏感处试探轻戳一下就离开，痒意不停地泛起，手指摩擦缓解一点，然后又不肯用力，孟鹤堂的臀向上抬了抬又落下去，一条腿屈起在床上摩擦几下，刚刚才高潮过，整个人很困倦似的，闭着双眼软软地呻吟一声，挠得周九良心里发痒。  
他扶了自己高高挺立的阳物往穴口里进，让孟鹤堂抬起腰迎合自己，那里顺从地迎接他的进入，熟稔地吞下爱人的茎身，毫无阻碍。  
“你不知道……”他小声说，尾音带了笑。  
“你又想出什么花样儿了？”孟鹤堂不答话，直接点破他调情的心思，趴在枕头上就是不肯起来。  
“我是说你不知道里面有多热……”还没说完肉穴狠狠收缩咬了他一下，差点儿让他全数交待在里面，他顿了顿，才前后动作起来，嘴上还没忘了，“呃……有多紧。”  
孟鹤堂抬手要打他，落了空，不情不愿地跟着他动作抬起腰身，今日心里不急，又因为发泄了一回有些疲惫，因而内里已经情欲灼烧却还是没有多么热情，这叫周九良心内有点儿发酸，他不满地往深处顶了顶，听到身下人的声音，知道还是想做的，却还是起了个调弄的心思，便往外撤出来，“……不做了好不好？”  
“……嗯？”刚才还撑满的地方突然变得空虚，酥痒一下子便成了鲜明的感觉，孟鹤堂翻过身，看到周九良脸上小孩子闹脾气似的神情，人跪在床上腿间的物件还坚硬如铁，“怎么还赌气了？”  
他起身摸上去，硕大的东西在掌心里沉甸甸的，随着他的抚摸越来越精神，周九良贴紧他胡乱亲吻，两个人赤裸相对纠缠到一处，原本发凉的肌肤每一处都渐渐变得同样地火热。  
缠绵了一会儿，他摸了摸周九良的脸，慢慢地软软躺下去，抬起一条腿搭到周九良肩膀，小腿肚蹭着肩头，自己胸前深浅的红色印记一览无遗地落到人眼中，“不行，你……你回来。”  
“回来做什么？”周九良顺着那条腿摸下去到腿根，又开始笑了。但孟鹤堂是决计不会再往下说，只是咬着嘴唇看周九良，想把脸藏到枕头里去。  
于是周九良只好服了软，听话地再度进入，这一次他知晓了孟鹤堂心思，自己也就不那么急切，甫一进入撞到深处，那里好像紧闭的蚌肉被打开，然后他便又退出一点，浅浅抽插一阵再顶入，极尽缓慢拉扯厮磨，偶尔顶住那一点不动，把每一点快感都尽量拉长享受。  
下面被这么磨着，涨得难受又酥麻，有时好不容易适应了节奏周九良就用力顶弄一下，阳物顶端钻到深处，再继续退出一点抽插，弄得他无所适从，下腹堆积了快意却不能发泄出来，没多久便被逼出了泪花。  
“你别折腾我了……”孟鹤堂吸了口气，终于受不住这磨人的法子，双腿轻轻夹着周九良腰侧的穴位，要他快一点。随即便因为周九良猛地一次挺身高声叫出来。  
周九良飞速回了个“好”，便开始用力得多的进攻，确保自己每一次都插入到深处，完全放松绵软的肉穴热情地吮吸着他，内壁柔顺地缠上阳物，有了回应进出反倒变得更加容易，孟鹤堂好听的声音在耳边不断，不成字句，只有满心快意的缠绵语调。  
“我，我要……”酸软到了极致，身体里的热流要冲破阻碍，可还是差了一星半点到不了顶峰，孟鹤堂急促地喘气，不由自主地自己挺起腰身。而周九良会意地猛烈进出，连连撞击刺激着敏感处，那里收缩得更厉害，他深深地顶进去，结撑满穴道的同时，感觉到一股液体涌了出来。  
“好了好了……”他揉着孟鹤堂腰肢，帮助原本紧绷的肌肉放松，用了巧劲儿让身下的人舒服了不少，在软枕上迷离地睁开双眼瞧着他，还没从方才的狂风骤雨里清醒过来。  
他再度亲吻着孟鹤堂额头，孟鹤堂搂住他。两人结合的内里，他的精液正慢慢灌满孟鹤堂为他打开的地方。  
抽出时没合拢起来的穴口流出些液体，这一次结束后孟鹤堂精神还好，不似过去常常无力，只因为那触感皱了皱眉头。  
周九良打了水来给两个人清理干净，擦拭到两腿间时动作轻柔，挑动起一缕情丝，孟鹤堂忍不住要合起双腿，红了脸。  
“老夫老妻了还要不好意思。”周九良发觉了他的反应，拿过衣服来，“我帮你穿上。”  
听了这话他也放下了什么似的，靠在床头让人帮自己套上衣裤，自己系着衣纽，周九良抬起他的腿，手握着脚踝为他穿上袜子，拉平布料细小的褶皱，细致温柔。  
养了一冬孟鹤堂身上丰润了些，摸上去不再是那么消瘦，周九良当然爱着那个惹人怜惜的他，却要时常担忧他的身体负担不起那么多的心事，而如今他好像是扯落了身上原本蒙着的一层云翳，整个人泛出健康明亮的光彩，尽管他们说不清楚这变化从哪一日开始，也不知道怎样就能如此，但如今的他让周九良更安下心来，喜悦也来得毫无挂牵。  
穿戴整齐周九良拉着孟鹤堂起身，“走，出去赏花去。”  
“这时候哪儿有多少花可赏的？”  
“有了赏花的心情，看一株花也是好的。”周九良屈起手指刮了他脸颊一下，“不赏花看看你也好。”  
孟鹤堂拉住了身边人的手，低头轻笑着跟他走下台阶。


End file.
